Baby, You and I
by degrassilover25
Summary: Drew O/C. I hope you enjoy this story based on Drew and his Highschool sweetheart. Different but you have to give it a try!  Rated M for minor sexual content&cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First chapter! Its longer than later chapters will be. Give it a chance and see if you enjoy the relationship of Sierra and Drew. There will be encounters with Kenna and Dralli ( Dave & Alli ). There may or may not be chapters posted everyday, depends on reviews and how im feeling. Anyway. I hope you enjoy & let me know if you do!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi... sadly :P I own Sierra Holly.**

* * *

><p>"Drew?" I asked twisting the sheet around my bare body.<p>

"Yeah?" he asked rounding the corner with a wide grin. "I tried to make you some toast but It got burnt and…" I cut him off.

"What did we do last night!" she yelled at me.

"Well, what do people do when they get drunk on prom night?" he asked at an attempt to be sarcastic.

"Did we, did you at least use a condom?" I asked scratching my head.

"I think so, well I hope so. But if not then there's really nothing we can do now."

"I really wish you would take this seriously Andrew, are you not aware that I could be pregnant?"

"At least we're seniors and we don't have to go to school anymore?" Drew smiled.

"You are ridiculous Drew; I cannot believe you right now."

"Look just get in the shower and we can talk it through afterwards."

I let out a deep sigh and grasped the sheet. As I stood up and my dirty blonde curls fell off my shoulders and down my slender back, I glared at Drew with my bright blue eyes and escaped into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind me. I got out of the shower about 30 minutes later.

"Are you in a better mood now, baby?" Drew asked me.

"Little bit." I said while applying all of my makeup then proceeding to get dressed.

"Whatcha getting dressed for?" he asked reaching into the bag for another cheese covered chip.

"I don't want to look like a total idiot in front of your parents for lunch, and don't eat too many of those; you know how mad your mom gets when you're so full of junk food you can't even eat." I said sliding my other earring in.

"Oh, that's today," he said throwing the bag on the granite countertop.

"Yeah, Drew. How could you forget? Do you not remember the deal you made with your dad?"

"You can have the condo as long as you go to lunch with me and your mom every other Saturday." He said mimicking Omar.

"Exactly, now how do I look?" I stood back and flashed my straight white teeth in his direction.

"Hot." He said eyeballing my dark blue dress that hugged my curves, coming just above my knees and the white wedge heels to complete the look.

"Good, now go get dressed, Mr. Torres." I pointed to the clothes lying on the dresser.

"What would I do without you?" he asked wrapping his muscular arms around my waist and propping his head on my shoulder.

"Let's see, you would starve, you would look like a slob, you would smell horrible, and your palms would be insanely hairy." I smiled and whipped around to face my boyfriend.

"You weren't supposed to answer that." He smiled and softly kissed my lips.

"Get dressed" I whispered and ran my hands down his bare chest. "Your mom hates when were late."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed and slipped his clothes on. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door toward the hand-me-down mustang from my father. Drew followed behind me and jumped in to the driver's seat. He then sped off to the small café his parents had picked for the occasion. When we arrived we promptly walked in and sat at the booth in the café.

"Hello Sierra!" Audra smiled and grabbed my hand from across the table. "You look beautiful as always,"

"Hi Audra, thank you so much!" I smiled and kicked Drew under the table to greet his parents.

"Mom, Dad, its wonderful seeing you." Drew said boringly. Audra and Omar both gave Drew a dirty look.

"Drew, I don't know why this girl ever chose you…" Omar sighed as he picked up the menu.

"Dad!" yelled Drew. "Why would you say something like that to me? Just because I greeted you differently that I should have." Drew wailed.

"Drew, stop!" I said pushing him out of the booth. "It was lovely seeing you today, Audra, Omar."

"What were you thinking in there, Drew? What if they kick us out of_ their_ condo? You really don't think sometimes." I said quietly.

"Sorry," he said sliding his hand over and grabbing mine. "Can't your dad help us, if that does happen, I mean he is the one that offers you full sized houses all the time."

"Drew, I'm 18 I don't want the responsibility of having a house to clean and take care of all the time. Do you not remember how much I fought you on accepting this apartment? It's a huge responsibility."

"I'm 19? I'm willing to take it."

"Drew, we both know that I would be the one cleaning everything and keeping everything orderly while you sat on your ass doing nothing but play Xbox all day." I sighed.

"Let's talk about his when something actually happens.

"Deal." I sighed; I walked inside and threw away the now stale bag of chips Drew was eating earlier.

"See," I said under my breath.

Drew looked at his phone and then looked at Sierra cleaning the kitchen and knew exactly what she meant earlier. He didn't want her to feel like she had to do everything around the house.

"Do you want to stop cleaning and go out with the gang tonight?" Drew asked. The gang consisted of Jenna Middleton, K.C Guthrie, Alli Bhandari, Dave Turner, and Adam Torres.

"I don't know, are you and Alli going to get back together if I don't go?" I laughed and turned around.

"No one compares to you, babe." He smiled and made his way towards me.

"If we're going, you're showering. You smell like four day old nasty sex sweat." I laughed at the comparison I made to Drew's odor.

Drew smiled and ran his hands down my sides. "That's what you do to me, baby." He smiled and bit his bottom lip.

"No, you seriously reek." I smiled and pushed gently on his chest. "Go shower!" I laughed and watched him walk away. As he entered the bedroom he had already began removing his clothing. He turned to me; he was so hot with his shirt off.

"Did you get that soap, I asked you to get?"

"Yes," I sighed and smiled. "When do I ever not get what you want?"

"When were in bed most of the time," he smiled and got in the shower before I could say anything.

I smiled and shook my head; leave it to Drew to say something dirty.

"Andrew!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked peeking his head out of the bathroom door.

"What in the world is taking you so long, I'm ready in the time you took a shower, and you know how long it takes me to get ready."

"It's been days since you have touched me in a dirty way, what do you think I'm doing?" he shouted.

"First of all that's disgusting, and secondly yesterday night we had sex for the first time, if you weren't drunk you would know that!" I sighed and finished folding the laundry. "Way to make me feel nice on our anniversary, babe, I love you too." I mumbled.

I put my hand to my forehead, almost seven screw-ups in one day. I don't know why she doesn't leave me.

"Baby, want to just go somewhere by ourselves tonight, for our anniversary?"

"Oh, I didn't think I said it that loud." She said sarcastically.

"Shush, I can use that money I've been saving to go out. Whatever you want to do." I said drying my hair with my towel.

"Okay." She said, I could tell she was smiling.

I walked into the large bedroom and sat by her on the bed.

"Can we stay in tonight? Make it special, a night you might actually remember." She smiled and kissed my cheek, then started to run her hand down my chest.

"Anything you want," I said trying to contain myself. "You're going to make something happen right now." I said smoothly.

"Let it happen. It's our anniversary and I wouldn't want it to be with anyone other than you." She smiled and swung her leg over mine so she was straddling me. She began to kiss me, in a way that wasn't sneaky and stupid, but in a way that actually meant something.

_A few hours later:_

I rolled over and looked into the eyes of my beautiful girlfriend.

"You're awake already?" I laughed while stretching.

"It wasn't that great." She winked and gently shoved me. "At least you'll be able to remember it this time and we actually used protection."

"Agreed," I leant over and kissed her softly on the lips. "I couldn't ever ask for anyone better than you, babe." I smiled and got out of bed and went to the dresser across the room to retrieve a pair of sweatpants. I looked over at Sierra who was playfully covering her eyes while smiling and giggling.

"Don't act like you've never seen it!" I laughed and scooted into bed right next to her, discovering she was still naked.

"Get off me!" she squealed and pushed me off the bed. "I'm not dressed!" she laughed.

"So, and I'm the one that doesn't remember anything." I winked and smiled at her.

Sierra reached toward the bottom of the bed and grabbed my t-shirt that I had ripped off earlier and put it on to cover herself.

I reached over to the night stand and grabbed my phone and clicked it on. 18 unread messaged from my best friend Jenna. I started to read them.

'Hey Cee, wanna hit the town tonight?'

'Wow, is Drew really that dreamy? Answer your damn phone woman'

'Chicka, don't tell me your doing that now?'

'Sierra, answer your Damn phone before I come over there!'

Was the last text I read before seeing Jenna in the doorway of my bedroom.

"What are you thinking not answering my text messages, lover!" Jenna yelled and jumped on me.

"Hey beautiful, what're you doing here?" I asked her while shoving her off of me.

"I thought you were dead," she smiled. "But now I know what you were doing." She said as she scanned the room, looking at all of the clothes scattered around.

"On that very bed." I heard a voice say from the bathroom. It was Drew.

"EW!" Jenna wailed and jumped off the bed and onto the useless sofa; Drew had to have in our bedroom.

"And that couch." Drew teased.

"Oh my gosh, did you guys bang on every piece of furniture in the house?" Jenna asked standing up.

"We didn't do it on the couch your safe." I glared at Drew.

"Hopefully you were too." She raised an eyebrow at Drew.

"Yes, mother. I made sure to put a condom on. Would you like me to show you how." He asked gesturing to her growing baby bump.

"Andrew!" I looked at him, he was brushing his teeth.

"Its fine, Sierra, and Touché Torres, you got me there." She laughed.

"I'll be leaving." Jenna smiled. "The gang will be going to Above the Dot tonight if you guys are free."

"Definitely." I smiled. "Love ya, Jen"

"Love you!" she yelled slamming the door behind her.

I stood up and look in the large mirror, I looked like hell. My hair was in a bun atop my head, Drew's red t-shirt barely covered to mid-thigh and my makeup was smeared beyond belief. I looked at Drew and saw how happy he was to have lost his virginity, then I looked a myself once more and saw how depressed I looked and thought, he would probably think I didn't enjoy myself, which I did, a lot.

"Babe, want to get in the shower with me?" Drew asked peeking around the bathroom door. "Because I know we both need one, and why raise the water bill?" he winked.

"Yeah get in and I'll join you." I smiled. I ripped his t-shirt off and untied my hair and ran into the shower. I screamed. "Drew! The water is insanely cold!" I turned the knob changing the water temperature to my satisfaction. "There." I smiled and stepped into the warm stream of water.


	2. Possibilities

A/N: Oh goodness its been awhile since I have posted a chapter, sorry! Haha, just picking up from the last chapter I suppose.

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters other than Sierra.

**Sierras POV:**

I jumped out of the shower when Drew started to tickle me causing me to drop everything onto the floor. I ripped my towel from the counter and ran into the bedroom laughing.

"Drew! That's so mean!" I said laughing. "Hurry up and get out so I can get ready!"

"Why can't you ever get ready when I'm in the shower or getting dressed? We've been living together for almost a year now and we've been together for almost 2 years. I've seen you naked and you've seen me naked. Get over it!" He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and stepped into my skinny jeans and buttoned them. I grabbed my push up bra off the bed and quickly put it on and pulled my blue V-neck over my head. I proceeded to get ready until Drew finally got out of the shower. When he came into the room he looked at me up and down.

"Are you wearing your tightest pair of jeans to watch me struggle to get them off of you when we get home?" he winked and me.

"Very funny, but I think you have had enough in the last 24 hours." I looked at him while putting on my 6 inch black heels.

"Question." Drew smiled. "Why are you dressing that sexy when we're only going to Above the Dot?"

"First of all, us girls like to look good no matter where we're going. Secondly, we are going to a club, in the city. If you ever listened to anything that Jenna said you would know that, babe."

"Well, KC didn't say anything about that. Could you please hold off on the drinking tonight?"

"Drew, we are 18, how are we going to be drinking in a real club?"

"I know what you and Jenna will do. I know what you do in Above the Dot; you go into the bathroom and wash the X off of your hands."

"You do it too, and I don't drink that much, Drew."

"I'm just saying, you flirt with other guys and do stupid stuff when you drink, and that incident we had the other day when we were drunk. I don't want something to happen if you are pregnant."

"Drew! I would know if I was pregnant. I woman knows when she has a baby inside of her, but if it makes you happy I won't drink, okay?"

"Thank you, baby." He leaned in and kissed my head.

"Hurry up and get dressed! It's already 6:30 we are supposed to be there at 7:30 and it takes 30 minutes to get there. Everyone is probably on their way already." I looked at him and kissed him once more and walked into the bathroom to do my makeup and hair. I started to do my makeup, which took only 10 minutes. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and started to straighten my curls a little at a time. I straightened all my hair then walked out into the room to see Drew putting gel in his hair and spiking the front.

"Are you ready yet, baby?" I asked him. He whipped around and smiled at me.

"Yeah, lets go." He smiled and grabbed the keys off the counter.

"I was thinking, maybe we could split up tonight, not like break up but you come back here with KC and I'll go home with Jenna. We could watch Tyson and let her mom rest. If that's okay? I already have a bag packed for the night. I'm just letting you know that I trust you to not have any girls over, I've gotten over your past and don't want you to go back to that, okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure, if that's what you want I guess I could manage that." He put his hand on the back of him neck and glanced at me. "That's fine."

"And I figured that I could get used to taking care of a baby, even if it is for one night, just in case."

Drew looked over at me, "Do you really think that you're pregnant?"

"It's a possibility. I just want to be ready. In a week or so I will buy a test to see if I am." I said looking down.

"It's okay, if you are, we can take care of it, its not like we are poor. We have both of our rich parents." He said laughing.

"Shush!" I laughed and pushed on his chest. Then I kissed him passionately. "I love you baby."

"I love you too." He bit his lip and kissed me again.


	3. The News

A/N: I haven't posted in forever! But I want to make a deal with you all. No more chapters are being posted until I get at least one review per chapter starting with this one, because I feel like I am pointlessly spending time on these stories if no one is reading them. Hah, okay so here's chapter three

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY CHARACTERS. Except Sierra.

*At the club.

Drew's POV:

"Hey KC!" I yelled over the music, I then embraced him in a bro-hug.

"Hey man! How's Sierra? I haven't seen her yet." He answered

"Oh, she and Jenna are outside, Jenna has a headache and thinks the loud music is bad for the baby."

"Let's go out and check on them." KC gestured toward the door. I nodded and walked toward the back patio, as we walked through the door Sierra stood up to greet KC.

"Hey bud! How are you!" she asked flashing her perfect white teeth in our direction, she then hugged my best friend and kissed me. "Hey, guys I think that me and Jenna are going to call it a night, it just isnt the same, her being pregnant and all. Besides, you are boys, have a guy's night out!" she smiled.

"Okay, babe." I said as I took the keys out of my pocket and slipped then into her hand as I kissed her goodbye. Jenna came over and told us goodbye, and the girls left.

Sierra's POV:

"Is it just me or has Drew been again weird lately?" I asked while getting into my car.

"He is acting kind of odd. It just seems like he would be more upbeat and playful, especially since we are letting them have a guy's night." Jenna cringed and grasped her stomach.

"Are you okay?" I asked before starting the car.

"Yeah, I just think its kicking, Tyson never kicked like this!" She looked out the window and took out her phone.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital or do you think that you'll be fine?" I asked, personally scared for my best friend. "It could be serious, and I don't want KC to kill me if you're not okay and I don't take you to the doctors!"

"No, really I'm fine, its just that Tyson never kicked, I'm not used to it, that's all."

"Okay," I said starting the car and backing out of the full parking lot.

"Let's just go home, play with Tyson a little bit and if the pain gets worse we will go to hospital."

I agreed and drove to Jenna's house. When we got there Jenna was walking oddly and I could tell she was in grave pain. "Hun, we need to go the hospital now, I don't care what you think, I'm worried for you and the baby and I think that you should go now."

"Fine." She sighed and got back in the car. I started driving to the hospital which was 100 miles away from her house, which was dangerously far, especially since she was 7 months pregnant. When we finally got there, which took what seemed like forever, Jenna was in excruciating pain.

"Jen, do you want me to call KC?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Not now, there's nothing wrong, let them have their night!"

"Okay," I said helping her into the emergency area of the hospital. They called her back as soon as she exited the triage. I knew something was wrong but I didn't bother calling KC, since the nurse wouldn't let me go back with Jenna because I wasn't family I sat in the waiting room for hours. After 3 hours of waiting the same nurse that took Jenna back came and told me I could see my best friend. I walked into Jenna's room and she was sound asleep. The nurse said that she would be for a while, she was full of pain medicine.


End file.
